


I am glad it was you

by Sachi22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Humor, Kindness, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi22/pseuds/Sachi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kind-hearted and the beast ended up under the same roof, wearing their wedding rings, living in seperate rooms and sated for continuing as best friends regardless what others might think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fiction so plz be patient you may point out any mistakes you find. Thanks

Stirred up on my bed as the sunlight streamed through my window, I looked at the nightstand clock spelled 6:30 am Thursday luckily it was half hour before the alarm goes off gave me some time to think of things stared at the dark ceiling of my room I really don't feel like going to university today. But either way studying philosophy was my decision and yes I so much love it but I hate my university, student, curriculum and professors all alike.  
I switched off the alarm before it goes off and went to shower and get ready for the new day ahead.  
First class went in peace. I kept telling myself to focus on important things and enjoy this day.  
As I was sitting another student sat beside me absent mindidly seemed busy with something I didn't pay much attention but the phone that student was holding had something interesting playing on it's screen it can't be mistaken it's the latest episode of one of my favourite anime without a second thought I asked "can you send me this episode please?" Didn't wait long for the glare and the answer "huh? So rude! Why not get it yourself?"  
Okay now I seriously regret this. I got on my feet to be stopped by a hand grabbing my bag. "I'd transfer it to you if you were to give me this chain on your bag it's of an anime character I really like."  
I tilted my head up thinking to myself. This is the worst deal ever but hey having a new otaku friend sounds like a real deal especially an otaku that is obsessed enough to download the newest episodes.  
"You got yourself a deal there"  
...  
Startled, I woke up...  
I headed off to wash my face and brush my teeth  
As I was busy with my morning rotein I felt a small hand poking my cheek  
'As if dreaming of the day I met this midget monster wasn't enough, I had to see the real thing as well. Aren't I the luckiest ' I thought to my self exhaling deeply  
"What do you want in the early morning, Bakachi?"  
Ignoring my question she screamed "don't call me that oni" (A/N oni means devil)  
I replied calmly "that's what you get for calling my by the stupid name you invented"  
"You are so mean Mi-chan" she poked my cheek again teasingly  
"Well it's such a shame. If you want to be called by your name start calling me by mine!! It's not difficult to pronounce MICHAELA!! O.K?" I retaliated  
She let out a deep sigh and hit my shoulder  
"Miiii-chan" she screamed then slid her tongue out like a child as she left me to continue  
I let out a deep sigh  
After I finished getting ready I stepped out and walked to my room to pack my things on my backpack.  
After everything is ready I walked to her room and stood on the door frame and started talking "Sachi, I wanna know what happened to the anime character on the chain I gave you when we first met?"  
"No giving back mi-chan!! It was a deal I kept my end and so did you or should you!!" She said protectively  
"Relax child, I just remembered it and thought I could ask!!" I said casually  
"It's with my other stuff on the cupboard here. If it went missing am slitting your throat Michaela !!" She replied  
"See! even you can pronounce my name it's not that hard told you. And am not taking it back as I said. And why are you talking like a barbarian? " I said laughing  
She threw the cup on her nightstand on me but it missed and broke on the wall  
"Tsk! You're not worth the cup I threw at you it was such a cute mug. Michaela get out of my room" she screamed  
"You're so not fun Sachi. I will go now need anything?" I asked innocently  
"Yeah! Don't come back bastard" she replied  
"Come on don't be heartless" I pulled my best puppy eyes and said "am your sweet friend you won't be happy if I slept under the bridge"  
And she fell for it her face went soft "o.k. o.k. just don't be mean Mi-chan"  
I sighed again "it's Michaela"  
"My name is Michaela, 25 years old, a philosophy graduate currently doing my post graduate program . Living with Sachi 23 my junior on the same major"  
I saw myself out the door to go to the institution where I am doing my post graduate program

********

'He is sinfully tall and kind hearted, there's much to say about Mi-chan, well he is a smart person maybe that's the main reason I feel jealous of him my pride never lives it down when I lose to someone, it's not like i hate him. Well, I don't think I do we have been good friends since we met on my second year'  
After the morning thinking session I got out of my bed to start my day.  
After finishing breakfast I went to our shared living room, I had a habit of sitting on the floor or the carpet there to do my activities. so I was sitting there reading a book on history  
Time flew by quickly, luckily it was Michaela's turn to cook for us today so I waited patiently  
Few hours later I heard the key of the door opens "are you planning on starving me to death Baka Mi-chan?" I said jokingly  
"I thought we should try something different today so I ordered us some Chinese food instead of cooking" he said with a big smile  
"Mi-chan you're really not as bad as I thought he is" I winked at him  
"Come on Bakachi you are breaking my heart" he said with his cunning smile  
"I am too used to your tricks. Bring that food here and let's dig in" I told him while sitting more properly to eat  
"Ne, Michaela" I started  
"Bring it on what did you do? You wouldn't call me by my name out of kindness" he said with eyes closed  
"How rude of you to say that. Forget it I'm going to my room. Goodnight bastard" I screamed at him "No wait!" he looked at me as I exclaimed "You leave the shared area, go to your room or die under a bridge. You're the worst really"  
"You know I wasn't trying to be mean Sachi. What did you want to talk about" he stared right into my eyes with his big puppy eyes  
"No!" I kicked him and made my way to my room "stupid Mi~" I screamed as I entered my room  
'Time to call it a day' I told my self as I bundled my self in my blanket  
Right before a fell asleep I saw a stupid giant Michaela on the door to my room "since the day I came here we made it clear that you don't get near my room! Michaela" I couldn't help getting protective of my territory  
"I just came to tell you I have a day off tomorrow, I thought maybe we could hang out" I looked in disbelieve as he spoke  
"Sounds like a good idea" I started before i sigh "that could be discussed tomorrow outside my room. But I'd love to go outside we will decide upon it tomorrow o.k.?" I smiled at him  
"Good then, oyasumi Sachi !" He said with a bright smile  
"Night Baka Mi-Chan" I said before falling asleep  
...  
Came the morning  
After cleaning up and drinking some water I stalked my way to Michaela's room  
He was asleep I went towards his bed  
He looked peacefully asleep, 'yeah peaceful my foot he's a devil with a gentle smile, but still evil. Well not too evil maybe less mean than me' I slapped myself mentally and I was about to hit him awake 'I mean I don't hate the boy he did lot for me helped me in many ways not to forget he is a nice friend I shouldn't hit him around the guy deserves some kindness' and I shook him awake gently to hear him growl  
"ALIEN" he screamed after looking at me "You can't be my Sachi, no way, she would smack me with something to wake me up" he continued  
"Well you do have a point I sure am not yours, get up it's getting late we should plan out today it's past 11:00 already" I spoke quietly  
"It's still early" he made a space and gestured for me to come  
I lied next to him and looked at the ceiling then turned to him "it feels like we haven't had a long chat like the old days Mi-chan"  
"I feel the same!" He exclaimed "I think it's because we are busy well my studies are taking much of my time"  
"It's alright. Do your best we will have time to catch up since your summer break is coming soon" I told him  
"Yeah we are going to spend a lot of time to catch up. But still we have so much to do today. How about we eat ice cream" he beamed  
"Reminds me of school days when we used to skip classes and eat ice cream. Coming to think about it. You are a bad influence on me" my statement earned me a giggle as we decided he should get up and do his activities and I intended to slack off some more

"I don't get why you allow me in your room even though I kick you out of mine !" I whispered loudly enough for him to hear  
He halted on the door frame as though to respond "Because I don't have a small heart like yours. I know you think men take advantage of ladies that's why you are too wary of me and you became even more uptight towards me since we got married. But I don't see it that way. You are a friend I don't wish to take advantage of you that's why I'd welcome you anywhere and any time" he responded and left me wondering  
"Reincarnation of kindness, huh?" I whispered to myself as he left  
...  
After an hour we were sitting on the counter of our kitchen eating the breakfast I made  
"Bakachi I know you are bad at cooking. But honestly I think you're making extra effort to make it worse! But you know we agreed on splitting the work you get half of the workload I get the other. Now don't make me suffer, so that I'd let you slip for making yukey food, idiot" he spoke sarcastically  
"Well I apologize Mr perfect I am not as talented as you are when it comes to cooking!" I could feel my cheeks heat up a little  
"Anyway, ice cream today and how about we go to an amusement park?" I changed to topic  
"Bakachi!!" He screamed and I gave a questioning look "that's like a really great idea. I am so excited" he explained  
"What are you a 7 year old? I could see your drool" I face-palmed  
"Meet you at the door on 1:00. The weather is good so there will be a lot of walking to do" he said smiling sheepishly  
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated on the same day since I had it ready

Exactly on time we were both at the door  
I let out a sigh "Mi-chan what's that supposed to mean?" He looked dumbfounded and before he could respond my hands were grabbing his collar bringing the giant to my eye level "Why wearing same colours?"  
"It's not like it was intentional, it's my favourite shirt and am on the mood to wear it so deal with it. You can change if you want" he said with a smug smile  
"I won't let my day get ruined because of an idiot like you" bleh I stuck my tongue out  
We then headed out  
People were staring at us  
I heard a few "What a cute couple" I glared at Michaela and hissed  
"Think you became a cat! Hissing like that? Leave it they don't know that you are far from cute, I am though" he said makes me feel like smacking him  
"Dont push your luck I am being patient here for the sake of the ice cream and fresh air I haven't left the apartment in a while" I said that with a sharp glare  
"If looks could kill, talk about little monsters" he said and looked away  
We reached our destination I took Choco and he had strawberry and We went to a close park  
"Do you have any plans for today Sachi" he said while after we both finished  
"Nothing specific! You?" I said in a low tune  
"Need to relax it had been a bit hectic lately" he replied  
"If you're feeling tired we could go home and you can rest" I said petting his hair  
"Will do after a while, the weather is really lovely today" he said and closed his eyes breathing deeply as if asleep, I couldn't help but relax against his shoulders and he didn't complain  
After about an hour we headed home  
He took my hand to his room  
Plugged his phone to the stereo and played a song I recognized as soon as it started  
I listened attentively  
I didn't know he still listened to the song I made him hear two years ago  
" Ichiban daiji na shinzou wa sa  
Ryou mune ni tsukete ageru kara ne  
Ii deshou?" He sang along  
"Osoreirimasu ga kono boku ni wa  
Migigawa no shinzou wa irimasen  
Wagamama bakari itte suimasen" I sang and put my hand on his hair

"Boku ni taisetsu na hito ga dekite  
Sono ko dakishimeru toki hajimete  
Futatsu no kodou ga chanto mune no  
Ryougawa de naru no ga wakaru you ni" we both sang and I started caressing the skin of his neck below his hair  
He took my hand and put it on his chest and continued singing while I was staring at him "Hidari wa boku no de migi wa kimi no  
Hidari wa kimi no de migi wa boku no "  
"Hitori ja dokoka kaketeru you ni  
Hitori de nado ikite kanai you ni" I started singing as he put his hand on my chest  
It felt kind of cheesy but a bit warm  
We kept staring and humming as the song went along  
Our hands froze  
We always sang together but he never acted that way  
"I will be back in a minute Sachi" he said after the song finished  
After a few seconds he came holding a box in his hands  
I stared at him and smiled "Will I be winning soon, my whole being is itching to destroy you" I said with a wink  
"Dont get ahead of yourself you apparently forgot what day is it today" he said with a pout lips  
"Enlighten me" I said giving him a look of uninterest  
He face-palmed "It's your birthday"  
I made an 'O' with my mouth, time to retreat I think  
After a few moments of silence he handed me the present and said "you might be an evil midget but I still wouldn't regret befriending you or taking you in, go ahead open it I hope you like it"  
I blushed and opened it "OH WHAT THE HELL" I screamed  
It was key chains, figurines and plushies of many of my favourite anime characters, and a monkey stuffed animal , oh my God he remembered  
I grabbed his collar and brought him down and kissed his forehead  
"I will take that as you liked it" he said from under my face  
"Thank you Michaela. Thank you very much" I said against his forehead "after all you have done for me" I felt tears building up in my eyes  
"I hope you will stop wanting to destroy me. It's not a blackmail though but a request" he said  
I pulled away from him and said "not related Michaela"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and translation of the song http://www.animelyrics.com/jpop/radwimps/oodaameido.htm
> 
> And a special Orihara Izaya heiwajima shizuo animation of the song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LiUHTg84D1Q

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment pllllz


End file.
